A Very Choice Series New Year's Eve
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Natalie's Choice II: It has been quite a year for the Cullens, so it only makes sense that ends in fireworks. Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Renesmee/Nahuel, Jacob/Leah, Zach, Josh, Seth, the Denalis, and more!
1. Chapter 1

AN: It has been so long since I have written a story for the Choice Series! Life, school, work, and everything in between truly got in the way last year, so I wanted to start 2019 off right. I hope you read, enjoy, and review!

~Emmettroselover

Chapter 1

The holiday season was always a festive, busy time for the Cullens as they attended parties in Italy, welcomed guests to the island for Alice's annual holiday extravaganza, and made it a tradition to hunt in Alaska as a family. December was always full of events and gatherings to attend and, with Alice's party officially a success, the Cullens were spending the week after Christmas with their mates and friends to relax. Renesmee, Nahuel, Kaya, and Seth were in Victoria enjoying the sights and spending time with Roman, Iris, Sofi, and Caleb. It also gave them time to get to know Iris's mate, Leonardo, better. He proposed to Iris in Italy and the couple was planning a small wedding on the countryside of Volterra in the spring. Alice was unenthused by their insistence that they did not want much fanfare about the engagement, but she respected their wishes.

The rest of the family was happy to enjoy the days of relaxation, knowing there would be more celebration in the coming days. This year, the Denali Coven decided to throw a New Year's Eve party at their home in Alaska and everyone was excited to celebrate the end of a year full of changes and new beginnings. That year, Allie joined the family by becoming a vampire, solidifying her bond as Zach's mate. Josh met Natalie and imprinted. There were two weddings, first between Caleb and Sofi and followed by Zach and Allie's nuptials. Even the pack went through changes with Evan imprinting on Callista and Drew revealing his supernatural world to his imprint. Much had happened in the course of a year and there was much to celebrate.

December was still Zach's favorite time of the year and his exuberance was infectious as he demanded they keep up their traditions, despite all the drama that transpired over the past months. After his and Allie's wedding, much had occurred, including Connell's sister attacking Volterra, endangering their family, and kidnapping Allie. Their misunderstanding with Marcus and the Volturi seemed like a blip on the radar compared to that life-threatening situation, but Zach was not deterred. In addition to Alice's Christmas party, he still made sure the family planned an excursion in Alaska together. He threw the first snowball in the epic snowball fight that lasted well into the morning. The tension and drama of the past year did not stop him from sitting down by the fire and listening to stories told by his family about the past, the history of the vampire world, and its folklore. He still spent time in the garage with his mother, tuning up the cars and teasing Seth about his love affair with cookies. He still enjoyed buying Christmas ornaments with his grandparents, who were more than happy to add new ones for Allie and Natalie to the tree. December was still a wonderful time of the year for the Cullens and Zach was determined to keep it that way. Tension between Natalie, Josh, and Leah was still in the air after the issues arising in Volterra, so Zach took it upon himself to distract his best friend. He invited the pack over to the island for a video game tournament to take his best friend's mind off of unsettled issues between Josh and his imprint and Allie was more than happy to spend time with Drew's imprint in the process. She and Lexi had been friends for years, so she was happy to have a familiar face from La Push around. She handed Lexi a mug of hot chocolate with a smile as they chatted in her and Zach's cottage.

"And that's why Garrett was more than happy to take Charlie and Sue home. He is still playing with his new toy."

"I can't believe a stealth jet is considered a new toy."

"It is technically a matter of transportation and security since it has a defense system to defend against attacks, but yes, for Garrett it is definitely a toy." Lexi shook her head in disbelief.

"Forgive me for being very human about all this, but I can't believe this is your life now. I always knew you wanted something more than La Push could give you, but I thought that meant becoming Dr. Allison Uley, Stanford graduate. I figured you would stay in California, maybe open up a practice or work in some big hospital making a name for yourself. I never expected this," admitted Lexi.

"Trust me nothing could have prepared me for any of this. When I came home, I knew I was searching for something I couldn't find in California, but I didn't know it would lead me into the supernatural world."

"I always had a feeling that the supernatural existed, but never imagined it being like this. If you would have told me a year ago I would be in love with a shapeshifter that leads a pack to defend our land and one of my friends is a vampire, I am not so sure I would be able to wrap my head around it."

"It is a lot and that is why I wasn't sure who to tell at first, but I am really glad I can talk to you about it. I am glad you are here, Lexi."

"Me too, Drew loves it here and I think he is relieved that I know so he can visit more often without making up an excuse for why he is leaving La Push. Now, back to all the supernatural gossip, word has it that Evan is going to ask Callista to marry him soon, but he doesn't want to step on Josh's toes by asking before Josh can propose to Natalie. What is going on with those two?" Allie groaned as she thought about the couple.

"Where do I even begin," she grumbled and Lexi giggled.

"The beginning always works," she suggested.

Josh slapped Daniel's hand away as his friend tried to impede his vision so he couldn't see what he was doing on the floor to ceiling screen of the theater room in the main house. Zach chuckled as Josh dodged Owen's hand as well.

"Stop trying to cheat," he wailed dramatically and Tommy huffed as he tapped on the controller.

"Stop being so good then! This game just came out. How do you and Zach already know how to beat it," asked Tommy and Zach shrugged with a smug smile.

"Gavin got us a copy of it a couple of weeks ago. It is good to have friends in high places," said Zach.

"Yea well tell him to send one our way next time," said Drew. Braden and Colt nodded in agreement.

"It is only fair," added Braden.

"When is Seth coming back? I thought he was going to play with us," asked Owen and Zach smirked.

"He will probably be in Victoria all day. Kaya is really excited to spend time with her family and you know Seth is a marshmallow when it comes to her," said Zach and it was Josh's turn to smirk.

"Says the guy that wanted to go check in with his nayeli before starting the game," teased Josh and Zach rolled his eyes, but knew he had a point.

"Speaking of being a marshmallow, Josh, where is Natalie? We haven't seen her since we got here," asked Daniel and Josh sighed as he kept his eyes trained on the large screen.

"Hunting, apparently she prefers to go alone now," he grumbled.

"Everything okay between you two," questioned Tommy.

"I think so, but she is so hard to read. I know that I love her and she says she loves me too. Things have been off since everything went down in Volterra though."

"Yea, maybe you should stop taking her there," suggested Owen and Braden nodded in agreement.

"Wasn't she like held captive there or something," asked Braden.

"But that was a while ago and under a different ruler. She is safe now," assured Josh.

"Yea, but it still happened. You can't just expect everything to be okay for her because the threat is gone. She lived it," reminded Colt and Josh frowned in confusion.

"Since when do you defend Natalie," asked Josh and Colt shrugged.

"I have nothing against Natalie. She is your imprint and seems pretty cool," said Colt.

"She is. He is just being all wolfy because they haven't spoken about the future or what she wants," informed Zach and Daniel chuckled.

"Evan isn't going to be happy to hear that," mumbled Daniel and Josh frowned when Owen nudged Daniel.

"Why would Evan care about me and Nat," asked Josh and Daniel shook his head.

"He doesn't. Never mind, it was just a bad joke," he covered and Josh rolled his eyes, but didn't press the issue, especially since he and Zach reached the checkpoint of the level. They both cheered as the pack groaned and tossed their controllers down.

"Beat you again," taunted Zach and Josh sat back in his chair with a smug smile.

"It's almost not even fun anymore…almost," teased Josh and Drew rolled his eyes.

"We can still catch up. Don't get cocky," grumbled Drew and Zach laughed as they started the next level.

Callista giggled as Evan nuzzled her neck and pulled her closer in his arms. The couple was cuddled up on the couch in her cabin in Sequim watching a movie after spending the past few days with his family.

"See, I told you we don't need a fire. I have it covered," he assured.

"The fire was for you, latria mu. I am just fine, but it was quite a blustery run back from La Push."

"You don't have to worry about me." Callista arched an eyebrow at him.

"Do you not see the irony in such words," she teased and he chuckled.

"That is different. I know you still aren't very comfortable around my parents and I was just making sure you were okay."

"By asking me every five minutes?"

"More like every half hour, give me some credit." She giggled and nodded.

"Okay, every half hour, but it was fine. Your mother and I have an understanding. She doesn't exactly love me, but she respects that you have chosen to be with me. We are civil."

"I know but you are my forever and I just wish she would embrace that a bit more. I don't want things to be awkward."

"Speaking of forever," she said with a smile as she stood up and walked over to her jewelry box. She opened it and beamed with happiness as she placed the diamond ring back on her finger. He chuckled when she tossed his gold band to him as well and he put it on his finger.

"That's better," she said as she snuggled back up to him on the couch and he nodded as he kissed the top of her head.

"Much better, I hate that we even have to take them off in the first place."

"I am surprised our cover isn't blown by Alice. That woman is a lot to take," said Callista and he kissed her cheek.

"Hey, just be happy she didn't try to stop us from getting married just so she could plan the wedding. She was not happy with us at first."

"I still don't see what the big deal is. By the way, she only agreed not to stop us because we agreed to let her plan a ceremony later," she reminded.

"And in the world of Alice Cullen, that was a win for us," he assured and she giggled.

"Fine, as long as I have you, I don't care. I am not looking forward to telling your parents or the pack though. How do you think your mother would take if she found out Esme and Carlisle were our witnesses?"

"Um, horribly, which is why I never plan on sharing that tidbit of information with her. After the new year, we will announce our engagement, let Alice plan our wedding, and my mom will never have to know."

"Yes, because dishonesty is always the best policy," she teased and he smiled sheepishly.

"I know, but what she doesn't know can't hurt her and everyone gets to win. I got to marry you underneath the stars at our favorite spot and my parents will get the traditional wedding my mother will love. I have everything I want and you make me so happy."

"Well, you need to tell her soon because I can't keep walking around like I am not the happiest woman in the world. I am Mrs. Evan Call and am the luckiest woman in the world." He grinned and tenderly kissed her, more than happy to hide away in their cabin enjoying their newlywed bliss.

Rosalie watched with a smile as the head of the clinic hugged Carlisle in thanks. He whispered words of encouragement to her and bid her farewell before joining Rosalie in the car. The woman waved at Rosalie before heading back inside to get out of the flurries of snow and Carlisle beamed with pride at his daughter.

"I am happy you decided to come with me. It was a nice surprise," he said as she drove out of the parking lot and back onto a narrow street.

"Well, Emmett is racing the jets with Garrett and the boys are enjoying their time with friends and family, so I decided to do the same. It feels nice to do such a good deed. I don't know how that clinic was even operating with such archaic equipment."

"They made it work, but definitely deserved better. So many people in the city rely on the clinic for care, especially the less fortunate. I am sure the new equipment will come in handy."

"I am sure they appreciated your expertise for the day as well. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist helping once you saw the line of patients," she teased and he chuckled.

"You weren't exactly disappointed to tend to a few little ones either. What did Hailey call you, a princess," he teased back and she smiled.

"Yes well the child had a fever. She was delirious. I did have a question though. Shouldn't they have been scared of us? Even as children, their instincts should have kicked in."

"I have always found that children can sense the real essence of beings, no matter the species. They could sense you were a mother and wanted to care for them," he explained.

"Well, thank you for letting me tag along. Today was nice."

"It was and I am glad we were able to spend some time together. Free time has been quite scarce as of late, so I jumped at the opportunity."

"It has been quite the year," she agreed.

"Quite the past few decades," he reminded and her tinkling laughter filled the car as she nodded.

"That is an understatement if I have ever heard one. Remember when most of our days were spent inside trying to act as human as possible? It has been ages since we had a simple routine," she said and groaned when Alice's number appeared on the screen of the car's dashboard. Carlisle sighed.

"A simple routine may not be in the cards for us at the moment," he said before pressing the button to answer the call.

"You two should head back to the island. We will have company soon."

"What kind of company? Is everyone alright," asked Carlisle.

"Yes, but there is an issue, not a big issue. We are not in real danger, but Alexander and Lena will want to speak with you."

"Alexander and Lena, our friends, or Alexander and Lena on official Volturi business," questioned Rosalie.

"It is official business, but do not worry. It will be fine," assured Alice.

"What aren't you telling us," asked Carlisle.

"Just trust me. All will be well, but you are needed back. They will arrive in a couple of hours with their guests."

"Guests, what guests," asked Rosalie and she gritted her teeth when Alice hung up.

"Oh, she is going to pay for that," hissed Rosalie and Carlisle gave her a look.

"You know she has it under control. I could do without the cryptic messages, but Alice always finds a way to make sure things work out. Come on, let's get back to our not so simple routine," he teased and she groaned as she accelerated the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper walked out of Edward and Bella's cottage to head to the main house. They were not in a rush since Alice knew the exact moment Alexander and Lena would arrive, but were a bit on edge nonetheless.

"Don't worry so much. Charlie and Sue are back home in Bodega Bay. Connell took the pack back to La Push and everyone is safe. Roman, Iris, Leonardo, Sofi, and Caleb headed back to Volterra, but Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, and Kaya just arrived at the dock. Carlisle and Rosalie are almost here and the rest of the family is waiting in the main house. The Denalis know of the situation and have assured us they are just a call away if we need them. Connell and Tia are in Alaska now as well," informed Alice and Bella gulped.

"Are you two sure about this," asked Bella and Jasper shook his head.

"No, they are nervous," he informed.

"It is the right choice. It doesn't make it any easier though. Sometimes, things must play out, especially in this case. No one is in danger…well…life-threatening danger," said Edward and Alice planted her hands on her hips.

"And honestly you two, you are our mates and should know better. Do you dare bet against me," she challenged and Jasper gave her a wink.

"Of course not, darlin', just covering our bases," he drawled out and Bella sighed.

"Our very prone to drama bases," grumbled Bella. They reached the front lawn just as the Volturi stealth jet appeared overhead and began its descent onto the island. Emmett and Esme darted out of the house.

"Carlisle and Rose have arrived. I told Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, and Kaya to stay in one of the cottages until we are certain about what is happening," informed Esme. Alice gave her a hug.

"It is going to be fine," she assured. Carlisle and Rosalie darted over to their mates and hugged them as Alexander and Lena stepped out of the jet wearing their Volturi garb.

"Good, Alice alerted you to why we are here," said Alexander and Emmett crossed his arms over his broad chest as he frowned.

"Not exactly, but the cloaks don't say you are here to party. What is going on, Alexander," asked Emmett and Lena eyed Alice curiously.

"You didn't tell them," she questioned and Alice shrugged.

"I believe that is your duty," she reminded and Lena scoffed.

"Since when? You called me yesterday demanding I wear the black dress instead of the gray one to the New Year's Eve party. Telling people what to do and how it's going to be is kind of your thing," reminded Lena and Alice stuck her tongue out at her as Lena wore a sly smile. Alexander cleared his throat.

"We are here on official Volturi business, not a social call. I quite like the gray dress though," said Alexander.

"You're her mate. You have to say that and…" Alice rolled her eyes as Alexander interrupted her before she could go on a rant.

"Carlisle, as the head of your coven, we come to you with a concern brought forward. It seems there may be someone in your coven being held against their will," said Alexander in his best stern voice and Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise.

"Against their will," he questioned.

"Who would say such a thing," asked Esme. Edward eyed them suspiciously as two men descended the steps of the jet and joined Alexander and Lena. Carlisle frowned in confusion.

"Haines, what in the world are you doing," asked Carlisle and Lena handed Carlisle an official letter from Marcus and Didyme.

"As is our way, when the Volturi are notified of a potential conflict or crisis, we must investigate. Carlisle, Cullens, you are accused of holding a vampire against their will and requiring them to join your coven in order to gain control of their power. This is a wellness check of sorts to ensure everyone in this coven is here on their own accord," stated Lena and Haines sighed.

"This is not my doing, old sport," assured Haines and Rosalie arched an eyebrow as the other man stepped forward. He was tall in stature with a muscular build. It was difficult to detect the age of when he was turned since his facial hair masked a bit of his baby faced features. They also could not detect his choice in diet due to his eyes being shielded by a pair of thick, black sunglasses with deep red trim.

"Haines came at my request. He knows everyone involved and I consider him trustworthy enough to make sure nothing gets out of hand on this island of yours," informed the man. Carlisle extended his hand to him with a kind smile.

"I assure you my family and I welcome anyone willing to come in peace. I am Carlisle." The man hesitantly shook his hand and gave a nod.

"Tomas and I am here to see Natalie Daveed," he informed. The sound of heavy footsteps and an argument ensuing inside caught their attention. Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned.

"Of course you are," she muttered and Emmett's booming laugh echoed around them as they could hear shouting inside the house between Josh and Leah. Jacob emerged shaking his head as his wife and son continued to argue inside. Zach and Allie were peeking out a window to see who the man was as Jacob approached the group.

"Tomas, I am Jacob Black. It seems you have already caused a bit of concern for my family, so may I ask what it is you want with Natalie?"

"That is between Natalie and I, so where is she," Tomas asked again and Jacob leaned over to whisper to Carlisle.

"You can't just let him come here and start making demands. Josh wants to come out, but Leah and I aren't letting that happen until we know if this guy is a threat," explained Jacob and Carlisle nodded his understanding.

"What is it exactly you think is happening here, Tomas," asked Carlisle.

"You are hiding her on this island to use her powers. I watched one madman collect us like toys and I am not going to watch another. I know your reputation and that you are considered a force of good in our world, but I also know Natalie. She wouldn't want to live on this island or be in the spotlight your coven constantly has on it. You are targets and Natalie has spent her life trying not to be one. If she is here, it is against her will. Now, I will only ask you one more time, where is Natalie Daveed," he said through gritted teeth as one of his hands reached for his glasses. Alexander grabbed his hand and Lena let out a hiss in warning.

"Careful," warned Alexander and Tomas smirked.

"I think we both know I am not the only one that needs to be careful," warned Tomas, but he frowned when Alice giggled and skipped over to him.

"Wow, you are fearless. I mean I saw you coming in here with all your bravado demanding to see her, but there are very few vampires willing to face the Volturi and step foot on our island to threaten us. You are pretty confident in that power of yours," said Alice and he smiled slyly.

"It tends to get people's attention," he informed and Alice pursed her lips as she sifted through her visions. She gave a nod to Jacob.

"Leah, it is okay to let Joshua come out here and the rest of you might as well come on out too. I mean really, we are vampires. We can all hear you," called Alice. Josh ran out of the house and glared at Tomas as the rest of the family emerged. Leah, Zach, and Allie stood by Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob, while Seth, Kaya, Renesmee, and Nahuel emerged from the trees with sheepish smiles.

"What part of go to your cottages was unclear," asked Esme and Seth immediately pointed at Renesmee.

"It was her idea," he said quickly and Renesmee nudged him.

"Remind me to never commit a crime in front of you," she grumbled.

"Commit as many crimes as you want as long as the person asking me about said crimes doesn't also have the power to stop making me cookies," said Seth and Alexander smiled in amusement.

"The person asking you would have a lot of power as well," reminded Alexander and Seth shrugged as he looked him up and down.

"Eh," he said in a teasing tone and Alexander nodded.

"I will remember that during the next snowball fight," taunted Alexander and Seth jutted his chin out in defiance. Tomas let out a growl of frustration.

"Enough of this! Take me to Natalie or I will burn this entire island to the ground," growled Tomas and Haines placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, there is no need for threats. Carlisle comes in peace," reminded Haines and before Tomas could respond, all their senses perked up. The sound of someone emerging from the water and onto the shore caught their ears, along with the sound of feet racing toward them. Natalie gasped when she saw the group on the front lawn looking at her with different expressions. Her eyes locked on Tomas and Jasper had to send her waves of calm as anxiety seeped into her. Edward winced at the memories flooding her mind and a broken sob escaped her. Josh frowned when she ran over to Tomas and jumped into his arms to hug him.

"This is impossible. You died. I saw you die," she cried and Tomas smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"Natalie, my Natalie," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't understand. We all saw them execute you."

"You saw what Aro wanted everyone to see. I was beheaded, but he didn't kill me. He locked me up in a tower and kept me restrained until he could find a way to control my power. That's how I got these," he informed as he pointed to his glasses.

"What's his power," asked Zach and Alice smiled.

"He's a firestarter, like Keegan. Eleazar is not going to be happy about this. He is so funny when he gets so serious. They are dangerous. They wipe out populations of people. They must be stopped. Oh Eleazar, always the worrier," giggled Alice and Carlisle slowly nodded.

"I am guessing by your sense of calm you do not see him as a threat, but if he is as powerful as is believed, how can the glasses assist him in controlling his ability," asked Carlisle and Seth nodded at Zach who was practically bouncing in place with excitement.

"He's Cyclops! This is so cool," exclaimed Zach until Josh glared at him.

"I mean not cool at all. He's a firestarter, not an X-Men with awesome tech to contain the full strength of his power. Nothing cool to see here," amended Zach.

"I wonder if the glasses are made out of ruby quartz," asked Allie and Josh rolled his eyes.

"Will you two shut up about Cyclops? This guy could be dangerous," scolded Josh and Zach smirked.

"Nat doesn't seem to think so. Look at her smiling and hugging him and….my apologies, I see the issue now," said Zach as he tried not to notice the way Josh was glaring at him. Josh walked over to Natalie and slipped his hand into hers to get her attention. She smiled at him and he pulled her into his arms.

"As you can see, Nat is fine, so you can leave now," said Josh.

"I am not going anywhere. Natalie and I have much to talk about, so how about you and your coven give us some time to reconnect," suggested Tomas. Zach guffawed.

"Whoa, cool your jets there, Scott Summers," said Zach and Tomas frowned in confusion.

"Who," he asked and Zach rolled his eyes.

"You know, Scott Summers, Cyclops," he said.

"One of the leaders of the X-Men," added Allie.

"Married to Jean Grey," added Seth and Tomas looked over at Haines.

"These people are the most powerful coven in the world," questioned Tomas. Lena had to hide her smile as Alexander cleared his throat.

"How about we let them catch up and resolve any confusion there may be," suggested Alexander.

"We will stay nearby until this is resolved peacefully," added Lena and Tomas gave them a curt nod before stepping closer to Natalie.

"You don't have to be afraid of these people," he whispered and Josh rolled his eyes.

"This is ridiculous. Nat isn't being held against her will. I don't know who you are, but I want you gone. You have no right to even be here," said Josh and Tomas smirked.

"I have every right to check on Natalie. You do not own her, so how about you let her speak for herself," suggested Tomas. Natalie stood there in shock and Edward smiled sympathetically at her.

"Let's give them some space," suggested Edward and the others nodded. Leah eyed Natalie carefully before heading back to the main house with everyone except Josh, Zach, Allie, and Tomas.

"Do you want me to stay," asked Allie and Natalie took the first breath she had in several minutes as she shook her head.

"No, um, I am okay. I think I need to talk to Tomas in private. Can you three give us a minute?" Josh scoffed at the question.

"Seriously, you think I am going to leave you alone with this guy," asked Josh and she sighed.

"Tomas won't hurt me," she assured.

"If this is the guy you mentioned before, you said he was a firestarter who couldn't control his power. What if he loses his temper and hurts you," asked Josh.

"My glasses keep my power under control. The only one that is a threat to her is you. Wouldn't want you to lose your temper and morph into a mutt," he taunted and Natalie stepped in between them as they postured up to one another.

"Okay, enough you two. Josh, just give us a minute, please," said Natalie and he sighed, but nodded.

"Fine, but I won't be far," he assured before tenderly kissing her. Tomas looked away and Josh glared at him again before leaving. She frowned in confusion.

"What are you doing here? How is this even possible?"

"The night The Program was destroyed, two guards came in to kill me. I could hear all the chaos and knew something happened, so I took it as a chance to escape. I went in search of you, but there was nothing but bodies and hysteria in Volterra."

"I escaped through one of the back tunnels before everything went to hell," she explained and he beamed with pride.

"He always said you were brilliant and elusive. I am so happy you are okay, Natalie. I have missed you so much," he said as he cupped her cheek. She looked down and took a step back from him, causing him to frown.

"I still don't understand what you are doing here."

"I am here to rescue you."

"Well, you certainly did call in the Calvary. You got the Volturi and Haines involved?"

"I know how powerful the Cullens are and the wide range of powers they have at their disposal. Rumor has it they even have someone who can manipulate your thoughts."

"Tess isn't a Cullen or part of the coven. She is just a friend of Josh and Zach's."

"So you have met her?"

"Yes, why?"

"Come on, Natalie, you aren't just a bit concerned that she could be manipulating your every move?"

"That isn't how her power works. She would have to be close by and it still manages to wear off. Trust me, I thought about it. Look, I am not in any danger here and I choose to be here with Josh."

"Yes, Josh, the one they say has found his mate," he grumbled.

"Tomas…"

"How about you give me a tour of the island? If it isn't as bad as I believe, then you will have no problem showing me around," he suggested.

"Sure, just let me go get Josh and…" He slipped his hand into hers and cupped her cheek again.

"You don't need his permission. Unless of course your every move is under their control after all," he challenged.

"Fine, let's go for a walk," she said and he smiled as he followed. Josh let out a low growl as he watched the two of them from an upstairs window in the house. Zach glared as well and Allie placed a comforting hand on Josh's shoulder.

"You need to trust her," advised Allie, but Josh shook his head.

"This guy is bad news," he said and Zach nodded in agreement.

"Totally, he is nothing like Scott Summers. Logan was the one making moves on his girl, not the other way around."

"It depends on the universe," reminded Allie and Zach smiled adoringly at her.

"Oh, nayeli, you and your comic book knowledge are so amazing," he said before kissing her and Josh stomped his foot.

"Can you two focus for like two seconds on me? This guy is trying to take Nat. This is a problem," he reminded.

"You two are going to have to learn to trust each other. She isn't yours to be taken, Josh. She makes her own choices and she chooses to be with you. Trust in that," she suggested.

"Easier said than done when she keeps secrets from me," he muttered and marched out of the room. Allie groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't remember it being this complicated with us," she whined and Zach guffawed.

"Do you mean before or after you became a vampire? Spoiler alert, it was all very complicated," he teased and she tenderly kissed him.

"And look how amazing that worked out," she giggled and he winked at her.

"Exactly, so come on. Let's go help them work this out or at the very least make sure Josh doesn't kill Cyclops. Even if he isn't the real deal, it just seems wrong, you know?" Allie shook her head in amusement as she followed him out of the room in search of Josh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haines gave an impressed nod as he looked around the study at the antiques, books, and documents. Carlisle and Esme sat down on the couch beside the fire and he joined them with a smile.

"You have quite the collection. It even rivals mine now," said Haines and Carlisle smiled back.

"That is high compliments coming from someone of your stature and reputation. I must admit I am surprised to see you. I have reached out in the past but you declined the invitation," reminded Carlisle.

"My apologies if you took offense. It most certainly was not my intention. As you know, I prefer to stay underground as much as possible. Attending to high class parties and mingling with the most powerful vampires in the world isn't exactly my cup of tea."

"And yet here you are," said Esme with a clip to her tone that surprised him.

"I must have truly offended you to be on the receiving end of an Esme Cullen disapproving glance. I am not here to harm anyone. I assure you."

"You brought a known firestarter to our island and let him accuse us of holding a vampire captive. I am not sure how that does not bring harm," said Esme.

"The boy came to me in a panic. What was I supposed to do?"

"Call us," suggested Carlisle.

"I was going to do that, but he vowed to get to the bottom of things and find Natalie whether I helped him or not. Come now, you two know me. I am the same historian from Leeds that you met as newlyweds."

"I think we all know historian is only half the story now. Merek mentioned a run-in with you a few years ago," said Carlisle.

"The same Merek that no one can seem to find, not even the Volturi, and your coven was the last to see him," reminded Haines.

"What are you accusing us of here," questioned Carlisle and Haines put his hands up in surrender.

"Nothing, just pointing out that much has transpired since the last time we spoke, but that doesn't change who we are."

"Then who are you now, since you know so much about us," asked Esme.

"The only reason I am here is because Tomas tracked some leads back to me. I crossed paths with Natalie years ago and we helped each other out. I gave her some information and she helped me transfer all of me historical documents and records to digital copies for a database."

"And this database helps you keep tabs of all things on the black market," accused Esme.

"These days, I am in the information business. Much like in the human world, our world has had a black market for quite some time now. Under Aro's rule, it was far worse, but Marcus and Didyme cracked down. They were smart about it though and knew that eradicating it would only anger even more vampires than the ones already disgruntled by the shift in power. So, I was put in place to mediate for both sides. Under Aro, the market fueled some of the richest, most powerful vampires in our world. They also happened to be the worst of the worst, but much has changed. Tech, chemicals, and all types of things are still sold, but the Volturi keeps things in check. I let them know if anything is out of balance," he explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here now. Natalie isn't part of our coven. You know that," said Carlisle and Haines scoffed.

"Carlisle, you know how this looks to the rest of the vampire world. In the past year, you have added two new additions to the family, both with unbelievable amounts of power. The rumors about Allison began the day she started tracking down Natalie and Natalie, well let's just say no one steals nuclear codes without gaining a bit of notoriety."

"So Tomas is right, we are targets now," said Carlisle and Haines sat back in the chair with a smug smile.

"I happen to be very good at my job, which is to collect and control information. You didn't exactly help yourselves by allowing them to break into the Volturi castle, but I've managed to use that in my favor underground. They fear you and the powers they believe you are collecting. The problem isn't the underground. They will not get out of line after hearing about so many failed attempts in the past. The problem is that many covens now believe you are shown preferential treatment that allows you to gain power in ways the Volturi would never allow with other covens. That is why I am here. I could have turned Tomas away and let him go on a rampage until you had no choice but to eliminate him, but that wouldn't quell the fears. So, instead, I departed with him from the Isles and accompanied him to Volterra. We forged a formal complaint that the vampire world can now see and when he realizes that Natalie is here because she is the imprint of Joshua Black, not because of the Cullens, he will have no choice but to concede. The vampire world needs reassurance that the Volturi can handle you and this seemed like a simple way of accomplishing that," he explained. He chuckled when Esme glided over to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you," she said and he winked at her.

"Of course, Esme, you know you will always have a special place in my heart," he assured and Carlisle rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I was wondering when you would shamelessly flirt with my mate," said Carlisle and Haines laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint," he assured.

Natalie sat down on the edge of the cliff overlooking the water and Tomas sat beside her. He looked back at the cottage behind them.

"Is that where you two stay," he asked.

"Josh technically lives in La Push. Sometimes we rent a cabin there, but he also has a room in the main house and a room in there. It is Zach and Allie's cottage."

"And this is your favorite place on the island," he said and chuckled at her shocked expression.

"How did you…"

"Give me some credit, Natalie. We spent so many days and nights together talking, learning about one another, trying to just remain sane. I know you. I always have and I always will," he reminded.

"I know you too," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered and she looked up at him as he continued.

"I looked for you, hoping, refusing to give up because I knew you were a fighter. You wouldn't just let him win. Eventually, I did give up though. I mourned and grieved. I even planted a crambe plant in Lisbon for you that way I would always have something you loved by my home."

"You did," she asked and he nodded with a smile.

"I meant that promise, Natalie. If we made it out, we would spend our lives together being the family we never were allowed to have. I meant every word," he said as he cupped her cheek. Her eyes widened when he leaned in to kiss her and she quickly pulled back.

"Tomas, we can't. Josh and I are…"

"Josh is a boy who can never really understand you. He doesn't know what we went through, none of these Cullens can understand. They sit in their mansion on this island, throwing their parties, and living like royalty, but we know what it can be like out there. You can't tell me he understands you." She sighed and looked down.

"Josh and I are different, but I do love him."

"And what about your love for me and our promises to one another," he challenged and she averted her eyes, not wanting to see the pain in his.

"Tomas…"

"You and I are free now. We can be together like we always wanted. Just think about it," he suggested. The sound of footsteps drawing near caught their attention and Natalie scooted away from him. Josh cut his eyes at the man before smiling at Natalie.

"You two having a nice chat," asked Josh and she nodded.

"Yes, just catching up," she assured.

"Zach and Allie are speaking with Carlisle's friend at the house, so I figured you and I can go back to the cottage and spend some time alone together since we've barely had any lately. I am sure your friend has his own life to get back to now that he sees how happy you are," said Josh.

"Actually, I planned on sticking around in the region for a bit."

"And why would you want to do that," Josh practically growled.

"Just to keep an eye on things here and make sure Natalie feels as safe as she says she does."

"Dude, seriously, we don't have time for this. It's the holiday season. Don't you have friends or family to annoy," challenged Josh, but the moment Tomas smiled slyly he caught his mistake. Natalie looked down and Tomas gave her a sympathetic smile.

"No, I don't because like Natalie, I don't have a family. They were taken from me at a young age, which is how I ended up on the streets of Portugal. Not all of us live on islands and have lavish parties to celebrate holidays or a new year. Some of us had to learn to survive in this existence," said Tomas as his eyes never left Natalie. Josh glanced back and forth between them before crossing his arms.

"Nat, can I speak to you for a minute, alone," he said as he glared at Tomas and Natalie nodded. Tomas sighed, but gave a curt nod as he stood up.

"I won't be far if you need me," he assured to Natalie and Josh rolled his eyes as the man darted toward the house where Haines, Alexander, and Lena were. Josh sat down beside her.

"So, can we finally talk about the big fat, Portuguese elephant in the room," he asked.

"I didn't ask for him to come."

"I know you didn't, but what I don't understand is why you lied to me about him. I may not have vampire memory, but my recall is still pretty good. You said the firestarter you knew was named William and you only knew each other for a few days before Aro had him killed."

"I lied," she confessed.

"Why?"

"Because I still wasn't sure if I could completely trust you. We had just met and I wasn't sure of your intentions. With all the connections your family has, I didn't know if you knew of him or if you had heard things about The Program. I was protecting myself."

"By lying to me, were you honest about anything that night?"'

"Of course I was. Everything I told you about my childhood was true. I was trying to protect the memory of someone I lost, but I did open up to you Josh, just not completely. I am trying, but it seems like that isn't enough for you."

"That's not true."

"Really because I have been more open and honest with you than anyone else since my parents died. I learned the hard way to keep my mouth shut and my thoughts to myself, but I have pushed every fear and insecurity I have aside so I can be with you. It hurts more than you can imagine to know that isn't enough."

"Nat, you are more than enough for me. I am just trying to understand and I can't do that if I don't have all the facts." He waited patiently for her to speak as she gazed out at the water to collect her thoughts.

"Tomas and I were close. Each person in The Program was marked and put in a category. You either were monitored by Aro or Caius. Those with Caius were being trained like guards and those with Aro were trained for something bigger. I never found out what it was, but he called us special. There were five of us, but only Tomas and I made it past the first few months. We were newborns and most of us were unruly. Aro lost his patience pretty easily, but wanted to keep Tomas and I. We spent a lot of time together, which is why I was traumatized when he was murdered in front of me. I saw them behead him. He wasn't picking up on the lessons the way Aro wanted and he apparently had enough. After that, it was just me until your family caught his attention again."

"See, that wasn't so bad. Nat, I love you. All I want is to be with you and to know you. You can trust me," he assured as he kissed her cheek, but she took in a shaky breath.

"There is more," she whispered and he slowly nodded.

"Okay, what else do I need to know?"

"I wasn't completely honest about my intentions when you, Zach, and Allie found me."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't just hack the nuclear codes to keep the world safe from humans. I mean I did, but I had other reasons."

"Nat, why would you need access to nuclear weapons," he questioned and she tearlessly sobbed as she shook her head.

"I was so scared and tired of hiding. I didn't want to have to hide anymore. He had taken so much from me."

"Nat…"

"They were leverage. I was going to access the codes to come out of hiding and tell Aro if he ever even made a move to come near me again, I would use every nuke in the world's arsenal to obliterate Volterra," she confessed.

"So…I mean…okay…" he said as he tried to process the information.

"It is what I have been trying to tell you since we met, Josh. I am not good. Marcus was right about me. Aro saw it in me as well. Marcus was wrong about one thing though. I was never meant to be a defense system. I was meant to be the ultimate killing machine, one that is untraceable and can get past even the powers he was obsessed with because he could never collect. I never knew for sure, but I had a pretty good idea once I learned about your family. I was meant to make their powers null and void and stop them at all costs. I was made to be a monster and so was Tomas. That's why we understand each other."

"Nat…"

"I need to hunt," she said before darting away and he scrubbed his face with his hands as he tried to figure out how to get through to his imprint.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice sighed as Josh stormed into Edward and Bella's cottage and Edward read his thoughts. He shook his head, but Josh scoffed.

"Yea right, I know you two knew everything. You knew he was coming here. You knew she was lying to me and you definitely knew what she was doing with the nuclear codes," he accused and Alice huffed.

"Oh of course I did, are you new? I mean, yes, there were tense moments and I wasn't sure of her intentions from the beginning, but do you really think I would allow someone to be in your life if they were truly a threat or danger to any of us? She would never go through with the plan and you should be ashamed of yourself for even entertaining the thought that she would," scolded Alice and Edward nodded in agreement.

"It isn't who she is. Look Josh, I know you are frustrated with her, but you have to stop thinking about it only from your perspective. You are asking a lot of her."

"How? All I want is for her to be with me, to be happy, to travel the world and have an amazing life," he argued.

"You are asking her to change everything she knows about the world because it was a world before she knew you. The world that we have here is not the world most beings know. It isn't even the world we knew for a very long time. Before the island and being in the good graces of the Volturi and before we moved back to Forks, we understood things that you never will. This world can be cold and dark and evil does linger. It isn't always kept at bay in the shadows. Sometimes, it wins and for a very long time Aro and the Volturi were evil. They were very good at winning with the darkness. She had nothing before she met you. She was taught to deceive to survive, not because she wanted to be evil, but because she wanted to live. Asking her to just suddenly forget all of that isn't just unrealistic, it is selfish, and you need to figure out if you can be what she needs," said Edward and Alice nodded as she walked over to Josh.

"You may be new to this whole imprint thing, but remember, it isn't just about you finally getting the mate you have always wanted. You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. Are you really being what Natalie needs you to be right now," challenged Alice and Josh slowly nodded before leaving the cottage. Jasper and Bella walked out of the living room with amused smiles and Edward groaned.

"No teasing us," he whined and Bella smiled mischievously.

"Wow," she said and Jasper nodded with a smug smile.

"Tell me, darlin' did you ever really think even in your wildest visions that one day you would be using Jacob's words about imprinting to give advice," teased Jasper and Alice let out a shudder.

"It felt gross," she admitted.

"I still can't believe he said those words to Bella," groaned Edward and Bella laughed.

"He was just trying to explain it to me," defended Bella.

"Was this before or after he tried to imprint on you," teased Edward.

"I thought it was when he imprinted on your child. The old vampire memory isn't what it used to be," teased Alice and Bella shook her head in amusement.

"I think the bigger surprise is that you, Alice Cullen, are doing your best not to meddle. Who are you? Do we know you," asked Bella and Alice sighed.

"I am trying to do better and be better. While my meddling is always amazing and deserves far more credit than this family has ever given it, I made a deal with Natalie to not meddle in the same way I meddle with others as long as she promises to never use her power to manipulate my visions. I am a woman of my word." Jasper kissed her.

"Yes, you are darlin. I am going to speak with Haines. I hear he is quite the historian. Would you like to come," asked Jasper, but Alice shook her head.

"You go ahead. I need to speak with Edward for a minute," she said. Bella kissed Edward before following Jasper out of the cottage.

"They are right, you know? This is very unlike you, but I think it is noble. It is good to see you are taking Asa's words to heart."

"I hate that she is still blocking certain paths, but I understand and I know I would be tempted. This is a great test of my patience though. We both know it will end well and there is no real threat to the family, so I got this. I can do it. This is fine."

"This is killing you though," he said with a crooked grin and she stomped her foot.

"So much! Why can't I meddle? All I had to do was call Tess, have Connell take her to Tomas in Lisbon…"

"Alice…"

"She could even just tweak his plan. Instead of going in search of his long lost love, he could go in search of his one true love, his actual mate…"

"Alice…"

"Maybe I should find his mate for him and…" Edward placed his hand over her mouth, but quickly removed it when she stuck her tongue out to lick it.

"You know I hate it when you do that!"

"And you know I hate it when you cover my mouth, so we are at an impasse, but you were saying, dear brother of mine," she said with a shrug and he huffed.

"You are doing the right thing by letting it play out and remember what Haines was saying. This needs to play out so the vampire world can see that the Volturi do their job, even when we are involved."

"Yea, yea," she grumbled as she marched out of the cottage and he chuckled as he followed her.

Rosalie wore an amused smile as she watched her best friend pace back and forth in her and Emmett's cottage. Leah hadn't said a word in over an hour and Rosalie grabbed a book before sitting down on the couch. As soon as she opened it, Leah spoke.

"She better not even think about leaving him!" Rosalie tossed the book on the couch and smirked.

"I knew it. I knew the moment you didn't have my attention you would want it back again. I have patiently watched you for the past hour pacing and grumbling and being all…well…wolfy, but the second I decide to peruse a book…"

"Can we focus on me, please," exclaimed Leah.

"If we must," she conceded.

"Am I the reason Natalie is second-guessing things with Josh right now?"

"Do you want the hard truth version or the best friend version?"

"The best friend version."

"Without a doubt, definitely, totally," said Rosalie and Leah frowned at her.

"That was the best friend version?" Rosalie giggled.

"But there are other issues between them as well. Are you a pain in the butt and a thorn in her side? Definitely…"

"I take it back. I don't want any version…"

"But it comes from a place of love and concern and deep down she knows you don't have a problem with her as a person as much as you would have an issue with anyone that became his mate. The bigger issue is that she needs time to come to terms with her past just like you and I did and Josh needs to be patient with her or he will push her away." Leah groaned and plopped down on the couch as she pouted.

"Why must this be so difficult?"

"I think compared to other relationships in this family, this one is a breeze. She just needs time."

"Yea, time," agreed Leah. They were silent for a moment and Leah glanced over at Rosalie, who was wearing a sly smile.

"There's more, isn't there," she grumbled.

"Just because she needs time doesn't mean you can't push things in the right direction," suggested Rosalie.

"I don't want to," she whined and Rosalie shrugged as she grabbed her book.

"Fine, stay here and pout. Let your son suffer through this for even longer than necessary all because of your pride. It's not like there is a potentially dangerous vampire suitor out there trying to take your future daughter-in-law's heart, which could lead to more drama than necessary or anything," said Rosalie. Leah glared at her as Rosalie began reading and pretending she wasn't there. She gritted her teeth and stood up.

"I hate you," grumbled Leah as she exited the cottage.

"Have fun," called Rosalie in a sing song voice as she turned the page of the book.

The moment the door unlocked she knew who was entering. She learned the pace of his walk, the way he almost gleefully glided down the halls of the castle tower as the people in the rooms he passed begged him for mercy or to let them go. She didn't look up when he entered and it wasn't until he sat down at the table where the chess board was set up for them that she even acknowledged his presence.

"Hello, Natalie are you ready for today's lesson," he asked and she was quiet. He clicked his tongue at the lack of a response.

"I heard you had a rough day, refusing to eat and biting Felix," he said as he made the first move on the board.

"Felix deserved it. As for the human, she was a teenager. She reminded me of someone I used to know."

"Your human memories will begin to fade soon enough. I am impressed by your ability to control your blood lust. Most newborns are not known for being picky eaters. I see you are still in those rags. Was the dress Chelsea brought you not to your liking?"

"I am not really a dress wearing type of girl," she said as she moved a chess piece and he smiled.

"Well you cannot continue to reject everything, especially your meals. You are a newborn. You need to feed. You truly are a mystery to me, which is saying quite a bit. I have given you everything you could ever need. This chamber is one of the best in the castle, fit for a princess. You have the nicest gowns at your behest and I make sure you are kept occupied. What more could I give you," he asked as he made his move.

"My freedom," she said as her eyes stayed trained on the board.

"Freedom is earned and you will be removed from this chamber once you show me you can be trusted."

"Trust goes both ways," she reminded as she moved another piece.

"I have given you reasons to trust me."

"Then how about one more, a true show of good faith in me," she suggested. He grabbed a pawn, showed it to her, and placed it in another position.

"Good faith you say," he asked.

"I want to see Tomas."

"You two have grown quite close. I understand such things. However, we are on high alert. You know of the whisperings."

"There are always whisperings," she reminded as she made her move.

"Yes, I suppose so. I learned a very difficult lesson about such things early on in my existence. I had a sister once and I loved her dearly. She was always kind to me. She was kind to everyone. It is why I held no ill will toward our mother for treating her like her favorite. It was clear to me even in my hazy memories of my human life that my family favored her. She had a way of making everyone around her happy. When we were blessed with immortality, she carried a gift into this world as well. It was different from mine, but very powerful, and I realized early on that it would be an issue. Her ability clouded the mind and judgments of others. Hard decisions had to be made, but they were made for a greater purpose. I learned centuries ago that sometimes we must make sacrifices in order to survive. While you are still a young one, I believe you have already learned the toughest lessons of this existence as well. To get something, at times we must lose something," he said as he held out his hand to her. She glanced up at his hand before staring at the chess board a moment longer. She made her play and then hesitantly gave him her hand. He smiled as he sifted through as many of her thoughts as possible. He grinned even more when he found what he was looking for and she pulled her hand away as she looked away in shame.

"I will be sure to pass the information along. We will finish our game later. You should eat soon. Your eyes are looking quite thirsty," he said as he stood up and headed toward the chamber door.

"What about Tomas?"

"I will make sure there is time in your schedule between lessons to see him. Oh and do not concern yourself with Kacper. You should feel no remorse. Traitors cannot be tolerated. Let that be the lesson for today." The chamber door opened and he glided out of the room. Before the door closed, a burly human was tossed inside the room and he screamed and banged on the door when it slammed shut. A part of her hated herself for setting Aro's sights on an innocent newborn. Kacper could never lead a rebellion against the Volturi, but as the monster inside of her stalked toward the man cowering in the corner, she reminded herself that there were only two ways to survive, to stay sharp and protect the man she loved.

"We thought we would find you here," said Kate and Natalie jumped as she was startled out of her memories of her newborn years.

"And by thought, we mean Alice told us,"' added Tanya as she, Kate, and Tia walked over to the side of the mountain where she was sitting.

"How did you get here so…Connell," she answered her own question.

"Alice is always persistent, so how may we help you," asked Tia and Natalie frowned in confusion.

"Um, I came up here to be alone. I didn't call any of you to come speak with me about…"

"To be new to the ways of Alice Cullen, I miss those days," said Kate and Tanya giggled.

"I miss those days too," said Tanya and Kate sat down beside Natalie.

"Let me break this down for you if I may, one of us has a problem, Alice sifts through all our personal business to find a solution through her visions, and then said solution appears for no real reason at all. Problem….solution," explained Kate as she pointed to Natalie and herself.

"Fine, at this point I am tired of fighting it," conceded Natalie.

"So, how may we help you," asked Tia.

"I love Josh. I really do and I know he wants us to be this happy, amazing couple that hangs out with his family and friends and you are great, really, but there are things about me that aren't so great," she confessed and Kate sighed.

"Aw, I get it now. This is about your past. Let us remind you that you are not the only one in this family that has a horrible story to share about the beginning of this existence. In fact, most of us have horrible, violent, tragic beginnings and it took years…for some of us, even centuries…to get over," informed Kate.

"Well, Josh doesn't seem to get that. We just met and he already has our lives all figured out." Tanya giggled as she sat down beside her.

"He is a boy and a wolf and just one of those things is impulsive enough. Josh still has a lot to learn about being a mate. You both do though and you will learn those things together. Ben and I had to go through a lot and it literally took us years to realize we belonged together. I was grieving the loss of a sister and he was held captive by a madman. There were obstacles," said Tanya. Natalie looked over at Tia and Tanya and slowly nodded.

"That's right you and Benjamin were originally mates. He kind of rushed past that part of the story," said Natalie and Tanya smiled slyly as Tia cleared her throat.

"Originally mates is a strong assumption. We were close when we were humans and he didn't want to be alone. Amun, the madman who kept us under close watch, called us mates and for a very long time we thought we were, but once we were able to escape and see the world, we knew it wasn't true. He found his true mate and I found mine."

"Sometimes it just feels like things from my past are too much to overcome," admitted Natalie.

"For a long time after escaping Amun I didn't really trust people. The only friend I truly let in was Maggie and her aversion to lies had a lot to do with it. I was afraid of commitments or feeling trapped. I always had to be in control and there are still times when I feel that way. It doesn't just go away overnight, Natalie. What happened to you was horrible, but it can get better if you let it and you and Josh just need to get through the rocky parts," suggested Tia and Natalie took in a deep breath.

"Yea, but none of you killed people like I did," she said as she looked down, but she was surprised when all three of them scoffed. Kate raised her hand.

"I was literally a bodyguard before I was transformed. I was trained like an assassin and was very good at what I did, but it also meant I didn't value human life very much when I first was turned," confessed Kate.

"We are also responsible for the tales of the succubus and can never wash our hands clean of all the men we killed, but we try to be better now and we continue on in this existence embracing the good in us," added Tanya.

"Killing humans is the natural way. Just because we adhere to the diet doesn't mean we don't know the taste of human blood. Very few of us can actually say they have never taken a human life. We are vampires, Natalie. We may resist some of our urges, but none of us are judging you or looking down on you. We are very much aware of what we are and that we have all done things we can't take back," explained Tia.

"Josh hasn't," she said and Kate shrugged.

"True, but you and Josh are different. We are all different and he has done plenty of things that he isn't proud of. You two are mates though so while you will always see him as this amazing being because of what he means to you, you will also learn to lean on each other and accept your flaws. We all have them," she assured.

"Josh just seems so perfect," she mumbled.

"Oh trust me, Josh is not perfect and neither am I," said Leah and they all spun around to see her standing behind them with Connell. Tia smiled at her mate as she, Kate, and Tanya walked over to him.

"I guess you're up," said Kate with a wink and Leah gave a sheepish smile as she sat down beside Natalie.

"Be right back," said Connell before teleporting away and Leah sighed.

"Hi," said Leah.

"I really don't have the energy to argue with another Black tonight, Leah."

"Good because I am not here to argue. I am here to get you to stay." Natalie shook her head in disbelief.

"You wolves and your mood swings, I thought you would be happy to see Tomas if it means getting rid of me."

"Natalie, I don't want to get rid of you. Contrary to popular belief, I do not hate you. In fact, I have a…well…a somewhat fondness for you."

"You have a funny way of showing it," grumbled Natalie.

"I am sorry for not clearing the air sooner after what happened in Italy, but I had a right to be upset. I understand that you do not trust the Volturi, but putting yourself and Josh in danger isn't the answer."

"I know that and I am not upset about that anymore. Funny how having someone come back from the dead gives you a bit of perspective," said Natalie as she stared up at the sky.

"About that, are you really considering leaving with Tomas?"

"I love your son very much. I do. I am just not sure if this is the right life for me. We are so different and Tomas and I have been through a lot together."

"That doesn't make him your mate. I am sure you remember the stories about my past with Allie's father." Natalie tried to hide her smile as she nodded.

"Yes, yet another complicated relationship in this family."

"Very complicated, I truly did believe that Sam and I were meant for each other. I thought we were soulmates long before I knew about imprinting or mates. Losing him crushed me and I never thought I would find love again. I pushed people away because of it, hid behind my anger, and was really good at being alone, but I can honestly say that Jacob is my soulmate. We have more together than I ever thought possible and everything worked out the way it was supposed to for everyone involved."

"When I am with Josh, I am at peace. I feel like I belong with him, but there are times when it feels so hard. It feels like we are too different and have too much to overcome."

"I know you have been through a lot and probably need time to process everything, so I will just say one more thing. You two are still getting to know one another in a lot of ways and have eternity to figure everything out, but you already know the most important thing. You love one another. You are his imprint. He is your mate and Tomas is not. Remember that before you make any hasty decisions," advised Leah before leaving her with her thoughts. Natalie looked up at the stars, letting her mind roam in hopes of finding the answers she wanted.

Josh stared up at the stars as he sat back down in Natalie's favorite spot overlooking the cliff. He wasn't sure when Natalie would return, but he hoped it was soon. There were many things he wanted to say and the more he replayed their conversation, he wished he could have said them in the moment.

"You know, when I heard her mate was Joshua Black, I was surprised. It wasn't just because you are wolf either. You aren't really her type," said Tomas as he approached and Josh smirked.

"Wow, let me guess, your time together under duress makes you think you know everything about her, right?"

"I know who she really is and this isn't it. Natalie doesn't care about material things. She doesn't care about your islands or fancy jets or designer clothes."

"Nice sunglasses, does Ray Ban know the X-Men jacked their designs? Just asking for a friend."

"These nice sunglasses are the only thing stopping me from roasting you like a hot dog, smartass." Josh stood up.

"Oh, very original, never heard that one before. Did Professor Xavier and the gang teach you it," taunted Josh, but his eyes widened when Tomas began to shake with rage. He took off his sunglasses and Josh jumped behind a boulder as fire shot burst from Tomas's eyes.

"Okay, I guess Cyclops has a temper. A little help here," called Josh to no one in particular. The ground caught fire and Tomas spread it toward where Josh was hiding.

"I tried this the nice way, so maybe it is time for a different approach, pup! Natalie is my soulmate and you are nothing but a mutt that is in our way. I don't know what hold you have over her, but we vowed to be together long before you even knew she existed, so paws off," roared Tomas. Josh sighed in relief when Tomas flew backwards and crashed into the ground with a thud. Zach shook his head at his best friend as Allie helped him up.

"Really, you wanted to fight a firestarter," exclaimed Zach as the flames grew higher.

"Fight is a really strong word. Taunt was more of what I was going for," defended Josh. Tomas made it back to his feet and aimed the fire exploding from his eyes in their direction, but he was caught off guard when fire blasted right back at him. Josh smiled when Keegan, Zafrina, and Benjamin appeared. Benjamin used some of the waves from the water below to put out the flames and Tomas growled in frustration as Keegan circled him.

"Enough, you need to calm down. I know what you are feeling right now, like the fire will never end, but…"

"You don't know a damn thing about me," shouted Tomas as he turned his wrath on Keegan. Zafrina wanted to pounce but trusted her mate as he shot fire from his eyes to meet the burst of flames from Tomas.

"This would be really cool if he wasn't trying to kill us," said Josh as they watched Keegan and Tomas fight for dominance over the burst of flames, pushing back and forth against one another with all their might. Keegan pressed forward, sensing that Tomas was losing his energy and with one last burst of flames, the man flew backwards and crumbled on the ground. Zafrina used her power to blind him as Keegan walked over to grab his sunglasses. The flames sputtered to a stop and Tomas frantically felt his eyes.

"I can't see," he exclaimed and Keegan sighed as he knelt down beside him.

"Calm down, you are fine. She will remove your blindness once you put these back on," he informed and Tomas grabbed for his sunglasses. He sighed in relief when they were back on and Zafrina allowed him to see again. He hesitantly took Keegan's hand to stand up and gulped.

"You're the firestarter, the one like me," said Tomas and Keegan nodded.

"I prefer to be called Keegan."

"You mean they don't call you Cyclops," he asked and Keegan arched an eyebrow at Zach and Josh.

"Really," he asked and Josh pointed at Zach.

"He started calling him that," he said quickly and Zach smiled sheepishly.

"To be fair, the sunglasses are why we call him that, but point made. He is nothing like Scott Summers anyways, which is totally disappointing," said Zach and Zafrina shook her head in amusement. Connell let out a low whistle as he and Natalie appeared.

"The wee one was right. Someone is going to be in trouble with Esme," said Connell as he looked around at the charred ground and plants. Natalie ran over to Josh and showered him with kisses.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt," she asked and he shook his head with a smile, more than happy to get attention from his mate.

"I am fine. Just have a bruised ego," he grumbled as she glared at Tomas. He looked down as she marched over to him and pushed him in the chest.

"Have you lost your damn mind? You could have killed him," she shouted.

"Natalie, I…"

"Never touch my mate again, understand," she said in a sinister voice and he slowly nodded.

"Yes," he said and she gave a curt nod before running back over to hug Josh. Connell shook his head.

"Never a dull moment with these lads. By the way, you should probably get inside. It took all of Jasper's power and a lot of explaining from Alice to keep your parents from coming out here, Josh," informed Connell and Josh groaned.

"Great, I was almost roasted alive and now I am grounded. Awesome," he grumbled and Allie shook her head in disbelief.

"What part of firestarter confused you," asked Allie and Josh rolled his eyes at her as Zach laughed.

Once the flames were completely out and the chaos died down, Tomas headed back toward the jet to wait for Alexander, Lena, and Haines to take him back to Portugal. He rubbed at his temples and sighed as the pressure built up in his head.

"You can't suppress it or it will just get worse," said Keegan as he walked over to him and Tomas turned to face him.

"You tapped into so much of your power so quickly, but were still able to stop. How," asked Tomas and Keegan smiled adoringly at Zafrina, who was lingering a few steps behind them.

"I had help from my mate. I learned to accept that it is a part of me and not something I am cursed with. That helped a lot and then I practiced. It also helps that I have someone to manipulate the flames in case they get out of control. Ben is a great fire extinguisher when I need him to be."

"You are really lucky," mumbled Tomas as he looked down. Keegan looked over at Zafrina and she nodded.

"You know, after the new year, we will have some free time. Zafrina and I love Portugal and I am sure we can talk Ben and Tanya into joining us if you want some help learning control," he offered and Tomas eyed him suspiciously.

"Seriously, you would do that after everything that just happened, why," he questioned.

"My journey to this family wasn't supposed to have a happy ending. I know what it is like to feel cursed and I would like to help you if you are willing to be helped," said Keegan as he held out his hand. Tomas was hesitant, but shook it.

"I don't know if I can be helped. I have never once been able to control the fire. If anything, it controls me, but I want to try."

"Good, one catch though, some other family members may want to be there to watch. I promise they come in peace. Garrett is just easily entertained," he informed.

"I'll let you take a ride in our stealth jet if you say yes….as long as you don't burn it down," called Garrett from the porch of the main house and Tomas chuckled.

"Tell me something, are they always like this," asked Tomas. Before Keegan could answer, Natalie did.

"You should see them play video games," she said as she approached. Keegan clapped Tomas on the back.

"We'll be in touch," he assured and Tomas nodded as Keegan and Zafrina went inside. He and Natalie stood in awkward silence for a moment as both tried to find the words to say.

"Look Tomas, I know you don't think Josh and I are…"

"He is your mate. It hurts to say it, but it is true. When you thought I hurt him…you have never looked at me like that before, like you wanted to hurt me." She slowly nodded.

"It was us against the world, well against The Program, but things are different now. We aren't in Volterra anymore and Aro is dead. He can't hurt us anymore and I think we both need to come to terms with that. I know we promised to be together if we ever made it out but…"

"It's okay, Natalie. I didn't get it before. I don't think I wanted to. Holding onto you, to us, was the only thing that got me through at times, but you are right. We aren't under Aro's control anymore. We were forced together due to circumstance. Maybe it is time to see who we are without it." She cupped his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

"I know who you are. You are the man who sacrificed himself to save me."

"And I would do it all over again if I had to. Besides, he wasn't completely wrong in what he read in my mind. I was behind the mutiny plans. He just never realized there could be more than one mastermind."

"His fatal flaw, his inability to trust anyone but himself, which meant he could never understand how we could be equal partners. You know for years I grieved for you too. I felt responsible for your death. You were protecting me, shielding me from his power and it got you killed."

"And it was totally worth it. We got the last laugh anyways. We survived and he didn't."

"You also tricked the all-powerful Aro. He really thought you just slipped up, didn't he?" Tomas smiled and nodded.

"Yes because in his mind, there was no way I would just sacrifice myself for you. He realized I could shield part of him from my thoughts. I was never as good at it as you, but it is why he kept me alive. He saw potential."

"I see it too but in a different way. You are a quick learner. Listen to Keegan, he can be trusted, and soon you won't need the glasses. Speaking of that, here, this is for you," she said and he chuckled when she handed him two comic books.

"So this is the guy I remind them of, I look nothing like him," he said as he flipped through the pages.

"It's the glasses. Anyways, think of these as an olive branch from Josh and Zach. Apparently they are collector's items. Even if you don't like them, you can sell them for a lot of money," she assured and he grinned slyly.

"Noted," he chuckled and she gave him a hug. He kissed her forehead and sighed.

"If you ever need a break from the life of royalty, you know where to find me." She winked at him as he headed over to the stealth jet. Carlisle and Esme walked Alexander, Lena, and Haines outside with smiles.

"Alexander, Lena, will we see you in Alaska in a couple of days," asked Carlisle and Lena nodded.

"Alice wouldn't have it any other way," assured Lena.

"Haines, you should join in on the festivities," offered Esme, but Haines shook his head.

"It's not my crowd, but thank you for the invitation. Try to keep the family additions to a minimum in the New Year," he teased and Carlisle chuckled. Natalie waved goodbye to Tomas and he gave her a smile before getting onto the jet. The moment it was back in the air and on its way, she sighed in relief, which made Carlisle and Esme laugh.

"I don't know how this family does it on a regular basis," she admitted and Esme patted her on the shoulder.

"Years of practice, dear, we are off to go hunt, but make yourself at home. Oh and when his mother is done yelling at him, please tell Josh and Zach they owe me some manual labor for the landscaping that was destroyed," called Esme as she and Carlisle stepped off of the porch. Natalie took in a deep breath and entered the house. She could hear the scolding from outside and decided to brave the wrath of Leah to stand by her mate's side. She had to hide her laugh as she entered the living room and saw Leah yelling at Josh as Zach, Allie, Rosalie, Emmett, Seth, Kaya, Renesmee, and Nahuel pretended to be busy with nothing in particular in the kitchen.

"He starts fires when he gets angry, so you decide to make him angry," challenged Leah and Josh sighed.

"Okay, sure, not my finest moment, but I was trying to defend my love for my imprint. Dad, you would do the same thing."

"Oh don't bring me into this," said Jacob with his hands up and Leah crossed her arms.

"You are in so much trouble. I should just ground you right now and…" Natalie cleared her throat as she slipped her hand into Josh's.

"While I agree it was ridiculously stupid of him to take on Tomas, is no one going to deal with the real issue at hand," asked Natalie and she hid her smile as Alice darted into the room with Jasper, Edward, and Bella right behind her.

"Natalie Daveed, you traitor," she exclaimed.

"The deal was that I wouldn't use my abilities to manipulate your visions. I never once said I wouldn't throw you under the bus to save my mate," reminded Natalie and Alice's jaw dropped as Edward smiled crookedly.

"Well played," whispered Edward. Leah glanced back and forth between all of them.

"What are you talking about," questioned Leah.

"Well, I wasn't blocking Alice and Tomas doesn't have that type of power, which means she saw all of this occur and did nothing to prevent it. She even sent Tia, Tanya, and Kate to speak with me, which means she was capable of meddling, but chose not to intervene in the fight between Josh and Tomas," explained Natalie and Zach smirked as he poked his head back into the room.

"Is it really a fight when one person is hiding behind a rock and screaming for help," asked Zach.

"Hey! You are not helping. Besides, I wasn't screaming. I was loudly voicing my concerns," assured Josh and Zach chuckled. Leah arched an eyebrow at Alice.

"You even stopped me from intervening. What the hell, little pixie," shrieked Leah and Alice huffed.

"It was fine. I knew Josh wouldn't be harmed. I made sure Zach, Benjamin, and Keegan were there to keep him safe."

"They shouldn't have had to keep him safe in the first place," argued Leah.

"I mean yes, but…well….it was funny, okay? There, I said it! It was funny," she confessed and Josh's jaw dropped.

"Alice how could you," he exclaimed and she scoffed.

"Oh, don't you take that tone with me Joshua William Black! You…"

"There would be no tone to take if you stopped this madness in the first place," accused Leah. Josh nodded and was about to speak up, but Natalie gently squeezed his hand.

"Take the win," she whispered and he nodded as they quietly slipped out of the room. Alice playfully glared at Natalie, who winked back at her before going into the kitchen with Josh. He grabbed a cookie and sighed in relief as Allie and Rosalie nodded impressively at Natalie.

"That was beautiful," said Rosalie.

"Talented, brilliant, wonderful, amazing," added Allie with a giggle.

"I think you are going to come in handy around here, Natalie," said Seth, but Natalie shook her head.

"Sorry, but no, let's not make this drama a regular thing. Josh, I know you are exhausted. Let's get you in bed because I could really use some peace and quiet."

"Whatever you want, Nat," he said with a grin. He grabbed two more cookies before Seth could slap his hand away and then headed out the backdoor toward the cottage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The wilderness of Interior Alaska looked like a winter wonderland in Denali and the surrounding region. The last remnants of the blizzard had blown through, leaving only a few passing snow flurries. The forest surrounding Mount McKinley was powdered with fresh coats of snow and while the Denali Coven deemed it a mild winter, the temperatures remained below zero. Tanya shook her head in amusement as she heard Garrett arguing with Emmett and Zach about the cheat codes he used to beat them. The Cullens arrived before dawn to spend time with their extended family before the rest of the guests arrived for the New Year's Eve party. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Bella were helping Carmen while Benjamin, Eleazar, Jasper, and Carlisle surveyed the area to make sure no humans dared to venture near.

Between the harsh weather conditions of Interior Alaska and the way the house was situated in one of the forest covered nooks on one of the mountains inaccessible to humans, they were not too concerned, but also used it as a chance to explore and have a quick hunting excursion. Tanya stood on the upper deck of the lavish home and gazed out at the picturesque view of the mountains and landscape visible from the backyard. Steam from the heated pool hovered near the outdoor tables and strings of white lights connected the heated lamp posts along the cobble stone pathways. She smiled when she heard Edward step out onto the balcony and he stood beside her with a smile of his own.

"You cannot seriously be worried about the party," he chuckled and she scoffed.

"Of course I can be. In the past month, there have been two attacks," she reminded.

"While the attack in Italy certainly put everyone on high alert, I wouldn't call what happened between Josh and Tomas an attack."

"There was a time in this existence when a firestarter burning out of control and trying to attack a wolf because he believed his mate was being held hostage would have been the most talked about occurrence of the year. Now, it's called Thursday." He chuckled.

"Point taken, but you have nothing to worry about. Not only are some of us sweeping the area, but Alexander and Lena had Gavin scan it on the satellites as well. All precautions have been taken, especially after what happened in Volterra," he assured.

"Good because I for one would like to celebrate the start of a new year without a battle or fight breaking out. I believe some peace and quiet are in order," she said and Edward hid his smile as a strong burst of air was accompanied by a loud boom and crackling in the sky. Alice began screaming as the decorations around the backyard rattled and clanged in the flurry of wind.

"Kate, tell your husband enough with going into sonic mode! We are trying to prepare to entertain guests," exclaimed Alice.

"Technically, he is entertaining guests," teased Kate and Alice scoffed.

"Emmett, Zach, and Allie are not guests," she argued.

"You were saying about peace and quiet," teased Edward and she sighed.

"That reminds me. I need to have a talk with Marcus and Didyme. You don't get kids a drum set or loud toys without speaking with their parents first and you don't get Garrett a stealth jet," she grumbled. He laughed and nodded in agreement knowing Garrett was having a bit too much fun with the coven's new technology.

That night, vampires from all around the world were in attendance for the Denali Coven's New Year's Eve soiree. Senna and Kachiri were some of the first guests to arrive and Zafrina was excited to see her friends and welcome them back to Alaska. Jasper and Alice were catching up with Charlotte, Peter, Mary, and Randall and exchanging stories. Liam and Siobhan were planning a trip to Sweden and asking Annike and Inger about the best places to see. Tia was more than happy to spend time with Maggie while Connell was speaking with Alexander and Lena. Rosalie and Kate managed to wrangle Emmett and Garrett before they could sneak off on the stealth jets again. Emmett challenged Garrett to a race, which Garrett assured him they would have before Emmett left Alaska. Marcus and Didyme were trying to sound apologetic as Tanya scolded them for giving such a loud gift and Benjamin watched his mate with adoration at her bewilderment. Meanwhile, while Titus was enthralled, Micah was in disbelief as Keegan told of his encounter with Tomas.

"So there is another firestarter out there," asked Micah.

"Yes, but before you get ahead of yourself and freak out like Eleazar did, we are handling it. He is open to learning and that is the important thing. Some of us are going to Portugal to meet with him next month and I plan on training with him," explained Keegan.

"You? You are going to train a firestarter," she asked in amusement and he rolled his eyes.

"I have you know I am the epitome of control now and I think he can learn a lot from me."

"My how things have changed," she teased.

"One question though, why were they calling him Cyclops," asked Titus and before Keegan could answer, Zach raced over to them with Allie by his side.

"Seriously, does no one know the classics anymore," he exclaimed and Allie rubbed his back.

"It's a comic book character," she informed, but Zach huffed.

"He is not just a comic book character. He's one of the coolest….you know what? Don't even worry about it. I will send you some. People need to learn to respect the arts," he said before walking off and Allie giggled at his outburst as she followed him back over to the dance floor where Josh, Natalie, Tess, and Nico were.

"In moments like this, I am reminded that the powerful Zachary McCarty Cullen is still just a teenager," said Micah and Keegan laughed.

Carlisle appeased Eleazar by letting him rant and vent his frustrations about the lack of concern over Tomas and the potential of him as a threat. Carmen was the dutiful mate, standing by her husband as he whispered about what Tomas could become, even though she was just as amused by him as Esme, Edward, and Bella were.

"And don't give me that look, Edward. You know it is true. He was trained by Aro and isolated in a tower. The man was diabolical, but a genius. We have no clue what Tomas is capable of," whispered Eleazar and Edward put his hands up in surrender.

"It was Alice's call and it all worked out," reminded Edward and Eleazar scoffed.

"Oh do not play me for a fool. Alice is right. You two are partners in crime…."

"I am not her partner in crime," whined Edward, but Eleazar ignored him and continued.

"Any decision she makes, you are in on, which means you knew they were bringing a firestarter into the region and did not alert any of us," accused Eleazar and Edward's jaw dropped as he read all of their thoughts.

"What must I do not to be seen as her partner in crime and….you too, love? Et tu, Brute," said Edward and Bella giggled.

"To be fair, I am well aware you do not really have a choice in the matter," she said.

"No choice at all," said Alice as she and Jasper walked by the group to go mingle with some more of their friends. Edward pouted as Bella continued.

"And I also know we much rather have you and Alice be partners in crime than you and Rosalie," said Bella and Rosalie gasped dramatically as she appeared by Bella's side.

"I am offended," said Rosalie and Edward nodded.

"And appalled," he added.

"Appalled and offended," said Rosalie.

"Rose, you have always been one to see reason. Are you not concerned about this firestarter from Portugal," asked Eleazar and she thought about it for a moment. Edward laughed at her thoughts and she shrugged.

"Eh, I've seen worse," she admitted and his jaw dropped.

"He is still a threat," argued Eleazar and she smirked.

"You said the same thing about Keegan and now share a home with him. Look, I may not like that there is another firestarter out there or that Edward and Alice let my son take him on…yes, we will talk about that later…but it all worked out. Everyone is happy and in good health, so how about we leave good enough alone," recommended Rosalie and Carlisle wrapped an arm around her as he smiled proudly.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," agreed Carlisle and Eleazar groaned, but nodded.

"Fine, but in the future, a heads up would be nice," said Eleazar.

"Agreed, my goodness Edward, you could at least tell people," said Rosalie with a mischievous smile and he pouted at her thoughts.

"I can't control Alice or her…"

"Sure you can. That's why you're her partner in crime," taunted Rosalie and Bella shook with mirth as Edward glared at her and Rosalie sauntered away with a grin plastered on her face.

Gavin and Bianca laughed at Evan's request and Callista smiled adoringly at her mate. He handed Gavin a piece of paper and Gavin arched an eyebrow at him.

"Really, you are giving a hacker a piece of paper? Are you trying to insult me," asked Gavin and Evan smiled sheepishly.

"They didn't want you to lose it. Those are the games coming out this year and since you hook Zach and Josh up, the pack was hoping you could do the same for us," explained Evan.

"Where is the rest of pack? I thought they would be in attendance," questioned Bianca.

"Some of our friends are throwing a party to bring in the New Year and they agreed to go since they didn't attend the Christmas party they had. I got out of it by promising to give Gavin that," said Evan.

"You mean their list of demands? Fine, tell them I will be sure to send new releases their way, but resistance is futile. They aren't going to be able to beat Zach and Josh. I may be able to teach them some tricks though," whispered Gavin as he glanced over at Zach and Josh on the dance floor and Evan chuckled.

"That would be awesome," said Evan.

"Great, now I am never going to get him away from a computer screen again. We are supposed to go to Greece soon, but work and duty always calls," said Bianca.

"I am taking Evan there in a few weeks. I want him to spend some time in my hometown. We should meet up. I can show you all the best places to shop and the sights that are much better than the tourist attractions," suggested Callista and Bianca happily nodded.

"I would love that," agreed Bianca.

Caleb laughed as he and Sofi watched Jacob and Leah convince Iris and Leonardo to vacation in the Pacific Northwest.

"I can't believe you would insult us by even saying that. There is no way Colorado is better than Washington State," exclaimed Leah and Leonardo groaned.

"Okay, I misspoke. It is not better. I just believe it is much of the same, mountains, snow, it is all the same," said Leonardo and even Renesmee and Nahuel had to scoff at that. Kaya laughed as Seth placed his hand on his chest.

"Pardon me, excuse me, what did you just say? They are the same," he asked.

"I just mean…well…Iris, il mio amore, a little help," he asked and Iris sweetly kissed him.

"What Leo is trying to say is that we wanted a place with a nice, private cabin and we can get that in Colorado just like we can in Washington State," she explained.

"But you can't get the scenery of the beach and even in the winter, it is beautiful to see," argued Jacob and Iris glanced up at Leonardo.

"Okay, fine, the truth is that while I am aware Washington State is beautiful, it also tends to be quite…active in our world. This will be the first true vacation Iris and I go on and I want it to be peaceful," he admitted and Roman chuckled.

"Oh, then no, definitely not Washington State," said Roman.

"Hey, Washington State is peaceful," defended Seth and Kaya smiled sheepishly at her mate.

"Sorry, babe, but he kind of wins the argument with that point," she informed as the others nodded. Seth's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Yea, okay," he grumbled as Tanya, Benjamin, and a beautiful woman approached the group.

"Maryam, these are some of our friends. Maryam, Kate, and I go pretty far back, to the days when we explored Iran centuries ago. We've tried to get her to attend one of our parties for a while now. This is Jacob, Leah, Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, Kaya, Sofi, Caleb, Iris, Leonardo, and Roman. I would explain their coven and familial connections, but it is quite a long story," introduced Tanya. She was surprised when Maryam, who tended to be social, remained silent and followed her gaze to Roman. Benjamin wrapped his arm around his mate and smiled.

"By the way Alice is happily clapping and dancing around right now, I think Roman would be willing to explain that long story," suggested Benjamin and Tanya's eyes widened as realization dawned on her. The others were stunned as well and Nahuel smiled smugly at his brother as he clapped him on the back.

"We should probably leave you two alone," he said as Maryam and Roman gazed at one another. Iris nudged Roman to snap him out of his reverie and he quickly held out his hand.

"Roman, I am Roman. It is a pleasure to meet you Maryam." The raven haired beauty giggled and slipped her hand into his.

"A pleasure indeed," she agreed as the others gave them some privacy.

"We get to tease him about this later, right," whispered Sofi. Iris, Kaya, and Nahuel happily nodded.

"What kind of siblings would we be if we didn't," whispered Iris.

Natalie eyed Alice suspiciously as she and Josh followed her away from where more guests were dancing and mingling inside the Denali House. They went upstairs to the study and Natalie was surprised to see Esme and Carlisle waiting for them. Josh frowned in confusion when Alice closed the door.

"Uh, are we in trouble or something? We already apologized for everything that went down with Tomas and cleaned up the yard," said Josh.

"Actually, we believe we owe Natalie an apology. All of us do," said Esme as she glanced over at Alice, who pouted, but nodded.

"Fine, yes, Natalie, I apologize for giving you such a hard time about blocking my visions…and technically breaking your ankle when you ran away from Volterra…and thinking about doing it again after you got me in trouble with Leah," conceded Alice.

"Um, thank you….I think," questioned Natalie more than stated and Alice shrugged.

"I mean can you really blame me? It isn't every day someone pulls a fast one over on me," defended Alice. Carlisle chuckled at his daughter and walked over to Natalie.

"We know this family can be quite a bit to handle. It wasn't fair of us to just assume that because Aro was no longer a threat to you, the Volturi and Volterra would not be an issue," said Carlisle and Esme nodded in agreement.

"I know what it is like to have a past that haunts you at times. I was lucky to find my mate and family, but I also needed their patience. While you are not technically a part of our coven, we want you to feel comfortable with us and know you are always welcomed on the island. We also know you are someone who enjoys your privacy and can be overwhelmed by too many people at once, so this is for you and Josh. Think of it as a welcome to the family," said Esme as she held out a set of keys and documents to her.

"What is all this," asked Natalie as Josh looked over the papers as well.

"Wait, are these keys to a cottage," he asked and Alice happily nodded.

"We purchased a beautiful piece of land overlooking the water in Port Renfrew and built a cottage for the two of you. It is north of the island, about thirty miles from the shore, so not too far, but far enough away for you to have your privacy," explained Alice. Josh frowned.

"Am I getting kicked off the island? I thought that's where a cottage would be if I ever got one, right by Zach and Allie," he said and Esme scoffed.

"Of course we are not kicking you off the island. You already have two rooms there though, one in our house and one in Zach and Allie's cottage. This way you can stay with your parents in La Push or stay on the island or have a place just for the two of you when you need time away. It is a win-win," she informed and Josh smiled as he looked over at Natalie, who was speechless.

"So, what do you think," he asked and Natalie surprised Esme and Carlisle by hugging them.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what to say," she said in awe and Carlisle smiled warmly at her.

"Just promise not to be a stranger on the island. We have grown quite accustomed to having Josh around and we want you to feel comfortable there," said Carlisle.

"Promise," she agreed. Josh hugged Carlisle and Esme as Natalie turned to Alice. She laughed when Alice jumped into her arms.

"Finally, a real Natalie Daveed hug," said Alice and Natalie rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her smile.

"Fine, yes, you wore me down," conceded Natalie.

"I always do," Alice practically sang. Josh hugged Alice as well and kissed her cheek when she handed him the remote to the stealth jet.

"Thanks," he said and slipped his hand into Natalie's. Esme, Carlisle, and Alice smiled as the couple left.

"Well, that's take care of that, which only leaves Evan and Callista," said Alice and Esme gave her a look.

"Leave them alone," warned Esme.

"But Esme, they promised me I could throw them a ceremony and I want it to happen next month, but Callista is going to say no," she whined and Carlisle wrapped his arms around them both.

"Alice, maybe Callista and Natalie coming into our lives is a reminder that not everyone goes about things the same way in this existence. Leave them be and everything will fall into place. Take tonight as an example, Maryam attended without you making so much as a phone call and Roman found his mate because of it. Maybe they will get married. Maybe they will not. It doesn't matter though. In this existence, we are not bound to time," reminded Carlisle and she begrudgingly nodded.

"I suppose that is true, but look how long it took them? I found her right after he stopped being so crabby to Nahuel, but did I say anything? No because Edward was all, he isn't ready, he needs to find himself, she has her own path, blah, blah, blah. There is no better path than love…and whatever path I get to meddle in of course." Esme kissed her cheek and giggled.

"You know we love your meddling, but some things are best left up to fate, dear," assured Esme and while Alice didn't want to admit it, she knew it was true and silently acknowledged that as they returned to the party.

Josh landed the jet in a clearing on top of one of the mountains in the Arctic Wildlife Refuge and turned on one of his favorite playlists as he dimmed the lights. Natalie arched an eyebrow at him with a sly smile.

"I am not having sex with you in this jet. It belongs to your family and not even you have that much game." He laughed and pulled her into his lap as he pointed out the window.

"I am just setting the mood. Contrary to popular belief, I do know you quite well, Nat," he assured and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I know you do. Tomas was wrong about us. Yes, we have things to learn about each other and there are times when I get overwhelmed, but I know you are my mate. Wow, it is so beautiful up here," she said as she gazed out at the colorful streams of lights floating in the sky. The waves of green, blue, and purple danced above them as the stars twinkled brightly.

"The northern lights are one of my favorite things about Alaska. Coming up here to see them is one of the first things I wanted to do when I became a wolf."

"You know, even though the supernatural world is full of some amazing things, it still amazes me what nature can do. How can the lights look like this and be so beautiful?"

"Well, the sun has these magnetic fields that change and shift. When the fields tangle together, they burst and cause sunspots. Sunspots get really hot and particles escape through solar winds they release. They float through space and gravitate to the Earth. What we end up seeing in the Northern Hemisphere are the aurora borealis and in the Southern Hemisphere, you can see the aurora australis."

"How do you know all this stuff," she asked as she stroked his hair and he shrugged.

"My mom always knew I didn't plan on going to college. I just wanted to be a wolf and live my life, so she made me promise to read on my own and learn as much as possible. It helps having so many old vampires to tell you stories too and Carlisle knows a lot about science stuff. Like how when the particles collide with oxygen, we usually see yellow and green lights. Colliding with nitrogen usually gets red, purple, or blue lights in the sky," he informed and she smiled at him.

"You're pretty wonderful, you know that," she asked and he tenderly kissed her.

"You're pretty wonderful yourself, which is why I want you to hold onto this," he said as he pulled a ring box from his pocket and opened it. She gulped when she saw the diamond ring, the one she'd found before, but wasn't sure she would get to see again after their argument in Italy.

"I know you aren't ready and it's okay," he said and she searched his eyes to see if he was being sincere.

"I mean it, Nat. There really isn't a rush. I realize now that it hasn't been fair to put so much pressure on you. I have everything I need, so when you are ready for the hoopla…and yes, in this family there will be plenty of hoopla…that comes with a wedding and making things official, then just let me know."

"Really, you are sure," she questioned and he smiled.

"I am sure because I am sure about us. We are already mates, so there is no rush." He chuckled when she showered him with kisses.

"Thank you for saying that. I love you, Josh."

"I love you too." She looked at the ring one more time before closing the box and putting it in her purse.

"How about we head back to the party? We can get back in time for the countdown," she suggested.

"Are you sure? I am perfectly fine staying up here and spending time together."

"You aren't the only one who knows their mate. You love your family and friends and I understand why. Let's go spend time with them. I may have overheard Alexander plotting with Connell to start a snowball fight after the party wraps up and I know you won't want to miss that." He laughed and sighed happily.

"Well it isn't every day we get to have a fight that isn't life or death," he teased and she shook her head in amusement.

"It is going to take me a while to get used to this family."

"Yea, but you already love us," he cooed and she shushed him.

"Don't let Alice see you saying that," she teased before kissing him. He pulled her closer and happily kissed his mate, knowing all would be well between them.

AN: The End…For Now! I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. Happy New Year!


End file.
